


all connected (together in this life)

by lochTenderness (theseourbodies)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, oh my god they were soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/lochTenderness
Summary: Aran starts the rest of their lives with a confession.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	all connected (together in this life)

**Author's Note:**

> Some mood tunes: [I'm yours forever/There is no end in sight for us](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiEgpKx0avuAhVGB50JHfCtBmoQwqsBMAd6BAgSEAM&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DK_MIwkqO-B4&usg=AOvVaw107hJAILihM-wU8MO5I2gX)
> 
> IT'S BABY'S FIRST ARANKITA FIC KIDS!!

Kita waits for him after they say good bye to the club the day before graduation. Aran's done his crying, back at the end of the tournament; when Kita blinks at him through his own tears, it's fine. They've been trading off with one another so often while they played. This feels only natural. 

Kita's not interested in the train home, which is good. Aran's already asked his mom if he can have a buddy over tonight. She didn't even ask who it was. At some point he probably should have been worried about how much both his parents like Kita; mostly he just liked how secretly smug about it Kita was. 

They walk home through the sunset light, Aran sliding glances and the occasional tissue over to his friend every now and then. Kita's a quiet crier, but once the tears started it's like they don't want to stop. 

They make it halfway home. It turns out Aran cracks first. 

"Hey. I didn't get to tell you because I didn't want everyone blubberin', but. Thanks for these three years, Shinsuke." 

Kita slows to a stop. Aran stops with him, turning to face him mostly on instinct. 

"You always say that," says Kita, wetly. "But I only really played this year, ya know." 

Aran hums, thinking about how best to say what he's feeling, how he's felt since they'd gotten to know one another. The light from the sun setting loves Kita; it paints his skin gold and catches in the wetness on his cheeks like diamonds. Aran's never met a boy he just wants to look at like he wants to look at Kita; he's been turning toward his friend long before they were captain and alternate captain. 

He grins; he can't help it. "Yeah, but you've had my back the entire time you've been waiting to get noticed. It doesn't matter how much you played officially. You've been playing with me since the start." 

_Embarrassing_ , Aran thinks when he's done, but he's not ashamed. It's how he really feels, anyway. He just wants Kita to know. 

Lucky Kita can't see him blushing though. Aran scrubs a hand back against his hair, bashful under Kita's direct stare. "So: lucky me, eh?" 

Kita wipes at his eyes, one at a time like he doesn't want to let Aran out of his sight. "I don't really believe in luck," he says, so softly that Aran has to step closer to hear him. Kita steps closer too, and smiles at him, a firm, happy little bend of his mouth. "But I think if I did, I'd have to say: I'm the lucky one, too." 

"Aw, jeez," Aran mutters, embarrassed and pleased. He has to look away, hand coming up to rub at the back of his head again. He doesn't see Kita reaching for him; warm fingers wrapping around Aran's wrist make him jump, eyes snapping back up to his friend's. 

"And want to hear the real wild part? It feels like I'd been waiting forever just to meet you." 

_Real_ lucky no one but God knows that Aran's blushing as hard as he is right now, he thinks. 

"Hope I don't disappoint ya." 

Kita chuckles. "Don't think you could, honestly." 

"Tryna flatter me, Captain?" 

"Not right now. Would ya like me to?" 

"Might not be bad." Aran mutters, fond but distracted by the grip against his wrist still. He doesn't quite know what to do with Kita's hand. Hold it? Tow Kita along until Kita decides to let go? 

"Tryna tell me something, Aran-kun?" 

Ah, to hell with this. He twists his hand gently out of Kita's light hold and then slips his fingers between Kita's. "Might be. Maybe." 

Aran's never seen Kita flustered. He's never seen his captain even flinch with embarrassment. He's happy to say, though, that he has managed to shock Kita Shinsuke for the first time in their lives together. The twins would never believe it, which is why he's not ever telling. 

Now comes the hard part, Aran thinks, squaring his jaw. Kita hasn't looked up from his wide eyed stare at where Aran's holding his hand gently, carefully. 

"I know where we're both going from here," he says, because he does. They've talked about it a lot, their plans, their separate futures. "But I just want you to know. I like you--" 

Kita's hand tightens against Aran's. Aran smiles bravely at him when he finally looks up. 

"For a while now," he says, answering the silent question on Kita's face. "Sorry it's taken me till now to tell ya, but I don't want it to just be a high school thing, if it's anything at all." 

Funny how the words had felt like stones in his stomach a second ago. Now they're flowing easily, a river to the sea. 

"You don't have to answer right now, but it didn't seem right not to say anything. And no matter your answer--" 

" _Yes_." 

Aran almost swallows his tongue. Kita's eyes are huge; he sandwiches Aran’s hand between both of his and pulls it to his chest. They're not as close as they've ever been, but the context has shifted. He could count every one of Kita's almost invisible freckles from here if he wanted. 

Aran shakes himself. "Yes?" 

"Yes. To whatever we can be together, I want that.” 

"You want that," Aran repeats, dazed. He's vaguely aware that he's grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. 

"The farm is already a place where you're welcome always," Kita says in that familiar, absolute way. "Now, just consider it a place you can stay. A place you can always come back to.” 

Come back to, because Aran’s plans are not to stay in the prefecture, or the country, even. “Is that ok? Can I ask you to wait if I can’t come back right away?” 

Kita just smiles, calm, sure—the best captain Aran could have asked for, the strangest and best friend he’s ever made, those damn twins included. “I think we have time to figure that out for ourselves, don’t you think? You’ve already done the hard part, Aran. I like you, too.” 

“Ah, hard part’s over so it’s all downhill from here, huh?” 

Kita tugs Aran along by the hand, their fingers still linked tightly. His grin over his shoulder is sly. “I seem to remember several hills we have to climb to get to Aran-kun's house, so--” 

“ _Oi.”_

But Aran is lighter than air, too happy to do more than chuckle and be tugged along. Kita knows the way to his house as well as Aran does; he trusts him to lead. Right now he just wants to feel the weight of Kita’s hand in his, the way that he gently pulls him along at Kita’s own pace. It’s nothing new. Kita sets the pace no matter what he’s doing. With volleyball or anything else, he’s the steady beat that Aran’s been relying on for three years running—that he’s starting to hope he might just be able to rely on for the rest of his life. 

The sun sets on them as they walk on. The night could go on forever and Aran wouldn’t mind it, but when they turn onto the familiar street, he finds himself taking the lead. He and Kita race for home, hand in hand, grinning. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on the tweeter if you want: [@theseourbodies](https://twitter.com/theseourbodies)


End file.
